DE 10 2013 113 976 B4 discloses a holding frame for a heavy plug-type connector for receiving identical and/or different plug-type connector modules. The holding frame comprises a base body that has two side parts that lie opposite one another. A cheek part that is embodied from a flexible material is attached to each side part. As a plug-type connector module is being inserted into the holding frame, these cheek parts are bent outward away from the side part, as a result of which the plug-type connector modules are fixed within the base body in one plane.
Such a holding frame may be fitted out in a particularly simple manner with different plug-type connector modules.
However, it has been shown in practice that using the above-mentioned cheek parts to fix the plug-type connector modules does not meet the requirements of some industrial fields. When using the cheek parts to fix the plug-type connector modules, said plug-type connector modules often experience too great a play within the base body of the holding frame. As a result, excessively high plugging and pulling forces frequently occur. The contact elements are able to tilt during the plugging-in procedure, as a result of which greater wear occurs and after some time there is the risk of an overvoltage arc.
Moreover, holding frames are subjected to mechanical loading in rough industrial environments. In the industrial environment, heavy plug-type connectors having installed holding frames may fall out accidentally. The flexible cheek parts are adversely affected by this and are often bent. Such a holding frame loses its functionality and must be replaced which is costly and time-consuming.